User blog:OmegaExalted/"Crusades of the Infinite Light" Discussion
Restarting this herp derp- So as some of you know, I'm thinking of starting an RP series sometime soon. I was hoping it might help me come up with some interesting, original ideas that would put my continuum into action. I mean I'd taken the time to figure out a backstory for most of my characters, but their history doesn't seem to apply to general RPs very often. Meanwhile, I made an attempt to make a villain, and I never used him. So it's only fair that I make the best out of what I have. But I really shouldn't make it all about me, should I? So, why not make this a sort of collab effort? Let the other users have some input, make it an enjoyable experience for everyone. I mean, I'll still have some control over what happens, but at least others will be able to give their input on ideas. If you're interested in joining, feel free to put in your ideas; I'll be sure to give you credit for them. Also note that not all of them will be accepted; if this happens, you can try talking it over with me. Now I suppose I'll need to lay down a few things... Notes *My continuum contains a large amount of references to the BlazBlue series, as well as a few others. You'll see certain elements taken from other series, taken apart and rebuilt according to the specs of the Sonic fandom, and integrated into the continuum. That being said, there's no shame in bringing forward any elements from your continuum... so long as it makes sense and everyone can use them. *...But I have to make this absolutely clear: No Pokémon or moves from Pokémon. *In case I didn't make this clear in the previous sentence, NO POKEMON. *Depending on the story, the focus may shift from character to character and from group to group. I'm not saying people will be left out, I'm simply stating that as long as we have all the characters that are critical to that story, it will continue regardless of availability. Except during moments when a character has increased importance, like mid-combat. Iunno, interpret this one as you will. *Ideas for chapters will be randomized. *I read this in the voice of Three Dog. Rules *Basic general rules that go with every RP: *No godmodding. Everyone is mortal; no gods, no masters. *No ubering. The plot is there for a reason. *No powerplaying. I don't care if you have a super-awesome attack or something, you'll have to use more than one post. Give others a chance to fight back. *No autohitting/autokilling. Self-explanitory. *Cursing is allowed, but keep it to PG-14. Although the f-word makes up half of my vocabulary, we can't use that here. *Romance is allowed. As for sex, get a goddamn room and don't do it in public. *Crossover characters need not apply. We're not having another "Sonic X: New Adventure". You can ask me to make certain exceptions, but you'd best have a good argument behind it. Also, I have the right to automatically decline certain entries. I'm not being a jerkass, I just need to maintain the Willing Suspension of Disbelief somehow. Idea Pool I'm just going to post some ideas that I've had since I haven't gotten any official entires. *(Unnamed): Eryka Capoeira confronts her father, Cid Capoeira. (MHS) *Platinum Grimoire: A challenger appears! (MHS) *Sword of Chaos: The barrier between Monica DeLouise and a Murakumo Unit begins to fade... (MHS) *Rebellion of One: A misunderstood vigilante. An overbearing protector. A skeptical commissar. (MHS) *La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo: Turn the computer off right now! The mission is a failure! Cut the power right now! (MHS) *(LOCKED): Finale. I'll only make this available when a sufficient number of episodes are available. (MHS) Poll Corner We've decided on a name; now we need to pool some ideas together. If you've got an idea for an episode, talk to me in the Private Chat. After that, this section will be used to vote on... uhhh, whatever. Category:Blog posts Category:OmegaExalted's Archives Category:The Stale Archives